Quizás me equivoco
by Junred
Summary: El Festival de Magia ha terminado y Diana va a ganar el premio de Bruja Lunar. Akko y Diana se daran una oportunidad para conocerse mejor, intentando buscar el camino para una amistad.
1. Dudas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia**

 **Espero que os guste mucho, he intentado mantener las personalidades de Diana y Akko para que sea más fiel al original. Y simplemente lo he escrito para darme un gusto :3**

 **EDIT: He arreglado algunas faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

 _Después del episodio 13_

Quién se habría imaginado que Akko y sus amigas hubieran podido crear tal espectáculo. Ciertamente no utilizaron hechizos del más alto nivel, pero consiguieron de sobra su resultado: hacer que las demás pasaran un buen rato. Todo el mundo, profesoras incluidas, estaban cuanto menos perplejas ante Atsuko Kagari y su capacidad infinita de sorprender. Diana también.

Después del final inesperado del Festival de Magia ya solo quedaba la entrega del premio a la mejor bruja del festival, la Bruja Lunar. Según Wangari, la reportera oficial, ese premio iría para Diana.

"¡Diana! Aunque no es oficial, definitivamente serás elegida Bruja Lunar."

"¿Y Akko y las demás?" Preguntó Diana.

"Eso estuvo fuera de las reglas, así que no son elegibles. Aunque lo que han hecho estuvo genial. Habrá una ceremonia para entregar el premio, así que prepárate." Después de eso, Wangari se fue volando mientras seguía elogiando el espectáculo anterior.

Diana, se quedó pensativa unos segundos. "¿Por qué me siento así?" Algo en su interior la molestaba. Le iban a dar un premio, ¿Por qué no estaba más contenta? Cierto que para ella el premio significaba poco, solo era un título más para enseñar a la familia. Así estarían contentos y la agobiarían menos. Pero por algún motivo estaba intranquila.

De pronto aparecieron Barbara y Hannah, sacando a Diana de su ensimismamiento.

"¡Diana! ¿Has visto lo que han hecho esas? No me puedo creer que las aplaudan"

"Tienes razón Hannah, solo han hecho un par de fuegos artificiales y la gente ya se ha vuelto loca"

"De verdad, a veces me da la sensación que estamos rodeadas de cabezas huecas…"

Diana notó como su incomodidad estaba creciendo. "Ya basta chicas, no hay que caer en los insultos. Lo que han hecho estaba fuera de las normas, pero ha sido una buena actuación." Y empezó a dirigirse al escenario.

"¿Diana?" Dijeron sus dos compañeras al unísono.

"Me han dicho que me van a dar el premio de Bruja Lunar, debo ir a prepararme. Nos veremos luego."

Después de andar unos minutos, se encontraba ya cerca del escenario. Se dirigió a una tienda contigua, donde Wagari le explicó el procedimiento a seguir durante la entrega del premio y que este empezaría en media hora aproximadamente. Tenían que arreglar el escenario aun, así que mientras esperaba podía prepararse un pequeño discurso si quería.

Normalmente preparar un discurso para estos momentos no era una tarea que a Diana le costase mucho. Había ya recibido tantos que acostumbraba a tener un pequeño guion multiusos ya siempre encima. Pero esta vez, estaba demasiado nerviosa. '¿Qué me pasa? Mi actuación ha sido perfecta. He visto como las profesoras me miraban con admiración, les ha gustado. Si incluso me dan el premio. ¿Entonces? Diana, céntrate. Ha sido después del espectáculo que han montado Akko y sus amigas que he empezado a sentirme mal. ¿Envidia? Tonterías, ese espectáculo se ha hecho con magia mediocre e imperfecta.' Diana empezó a andar de un lado al otro de la tienda. 'Y aun así las han aplaudido…' Se detuvo al darse cuenta.

De pronto alguien entró. Era Akko. "¡Oh! Diana, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo mismo puedo preguntar yo."

"Ah, ¿yo? Solo venía a recoger unas cosas que me he dejado antes, de la actuación. ¿La has visto? ¿A que ha sido magnífica? ¿Verdad? ¡No puedes negarlo eh!" Dijo Akko con mucha emoción. "Ahora has podido ver todo mi potencial, ha ha ha."

"Lo único que he visto ha sido un buen espectáculo con magia defectuosa." Dijo Diana un poco irritada. Y antes de que Akko pudiera replicar, añadió: "Pero un buen espectáculo que ha gustado a la gente. Yo incluida."

Akko iba a soltar un discurso sobre lo arrogante que podía ser Diana a veces, pero al escuchar esas últimas palabras se calmó. "¿Dices… que te ha gustado?"

"Sí, eso he dicho. Pero no te regodees mucho en eso, no quie-" Justo en ese momento Akko le salto encima dándole un fuerte abrazo. Diana se asustó al principio, no acostumbrada al contacto físico. Pero la calidez de ese abrazo, hizo que se relajara y lo devolviera un poco dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

Akko se separó, dejando sus manos en los hombros de Diana. La miró a los ojos con fervor y le dijo: "¡Parece que puedes ser buena y todo!" Y dicho eso, se fue corriendo.

"¿Akko?" Diana se quedó sola en la tienda. Qué se había creído esa chica, solo porque le había hecho un cumplido ya se le había subido a la cabeza y le estaba hablando así. 'Claro que puedo ser buena, soy muy buena de hecho.' Diana no se podía creer que alguien como Atsuko Kagari le fuera dando lecciones a ella sobre bondad. Ella qué sabía sobre eso. Ella que nunca se preocupa por los demás, que solo hace lo que quiere y que encima saca malas notas molestando a las demás compañeras de clase con sus experimentos fallidos.

Wagari llegó a la tienda para avisar a Diana de que era su turno. Le iban a dar el premio en breves y su malestar interior volvió a apoderarse de ella.

El premio consistía en un diploma con la firma de altas mandatarias del mundo mágico y una pequeña medalla plateada con forma de media luna. Sin pensarlo mucho, Diana guardó las dos cosas en un cajón donde otros títulos y premios se amontonaban. No le daban ninguna felicidad.

* * *

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde el Festival de Magia y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Todo excepto Akko. Cada vez que se cruzaban en algún pasillo o en la cafetería esta le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Al principio pensaba que simplemente estaba intentando mejorar su actitud, pero estaba pasando ya tantas veces que se estaba volviendo incómodo. Ya cansada de tanta incertidumbre, Diana decidió ser directa y preguntarle.

Era ya bien entrada la tarde y aún no había podido encontrar a Akko. Había ido a la biblioteca, la cafetería e incluso las aulas vacías, pero sin suerte. El último sitio por mirar era el jardín, pero tampoco estaba. Dada por vencida, Diana pensó en quedarse al menos un rato descansando en un rincón. Encontró un banco vacío cerca de un rosal, un lugar tranquilo y agradable para relajarse.

Justo cuando se había sentado, vio que algo se movía entre las rosas. Parecía que algún animal se encontraba dentro. Se acercó para ver mejor que era y descubrió que un conejo de pelaje rojizo estaba atrapado entre las espinas del rosal. Preocupada de que se hubiera hecho daño, Diana sacó su varita y formuló un conjuro que hizo desaparecer las zarzas que impedían al conejo salir. Cuando este se vio libre, intentó salir corriendo, pero se tropezó. Tenía una herida en una de las patas traseras. Diana que se dio cuenta, lo cogió en sus brazos y se lo llevo al banco, donde le puso una venda hecha con su pañuelo en la pata. Además, recitó un conjuro curativo para ayudar a que su pata se curara más rápido.

El conejo pareció ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó quieto en su regazo. Diana empezó a acariciarlo, haciéndole mimos detrás de las orejas, lo cual parecía relajarlo. "Seguro que ahora ya te sientes mejor." Le dijo al conejo con una sonrisa. "Sabes, me das un poco de envidia. Me gustaría poder ser tan libre como tú, correr por todos lados sin tener que preocuparme de nada. Sin tener que responder a las expectativas de nadie. Quizás debería haber nacido conejo, sería todo más fácil." Diana se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a divagar y que ya era tarde. Dejo el conejo en el suelo, vio que se podía mover solo, se despidió de él con un beso en la frente y se fue.

* * *

Akko no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Ni en sus más estrafalarios sueños habría imaginado una situación similar. Estaba volviendo tan rápido como podía a su habitación, ya que no quería que nadie la viera. Al llegar Lotte y Sucy estaban haciendo los deberes de clase juntas. Parecía que una de las tareas era escribir una redacción sobre algún ingrediente de pociones concreto y Sucy estaba muy emocionada escribiendo sobre las setas. Había unas 10 hojas ya escritas en su cama, y parecía que Lotte estaba intentando convencer a Sucy de que ya era suficiente, en vano.

Cuando Akko entró dando un portazo, las dos compañeras se giraron para mirarla. Akko llevaba el uniforme hecho unos zorros y jadeando de cansancio.

Lotte fue la primera en hablar. "Akko, ¿estás bién? ¿Te ha pasado algo?"

"Seguro que ha intentado volar con la escoba y se ha caído." Dijo Sucy.

Akko seguía sin responder. Aún estaba recuperándose del susto.

"Quizás se ha comido alguna seta…" Comentó Sucy. "¡No, espera, quizás al fin ha hecho efecto la poción que le di para que se quedara muda!"

"Sucy! ¿Qué le has hecho a Akko?" Lotte se acercó a Akko "Akko, ¿puedes hablar no?"

Akko tardó unos segundos más, pero respondió. "Tranquilas, solo he tenido un accidente practicando magia, nada grave."

"Qué bien!" dijo Lotte.

"Así que no era mi poción… Tendré que hacerla más fuerte la próxima vez." Se lamentó Sucy. "Por cierto, tienes sangre en la pierna."

"Ah, sí, bueno… es que practicando me he caído en un rosal." Recordarlo le puso nerviosa. "Pero no pasa nada, la herida está mucho mejor. Solo está sucia."

"¿Necesitas que te ayude?" se ofreció Lotte.

"No, no. Ya me han ayudado… Er.. bueno, me voy a bañar." Cogió el pijama y se fue de la habitación.

Bañarse siempre soluciona todos los problemas. Akko estaba mucho más relajada después de estar un rato sumergida en agua caliente. Tumbada ya en la cama, empezó a darle vueltas a lo sucedido esa tarde. Ella simplemente había ido a practicar al jardín magia de transformación. Después del gran espectáculo en el Festival de Magia, Akko no quería perder todo lo que había conseguido hacer. Hizo numerosas transformaciones, una detrás de otra. Estaba muy orgullosa de haber mejorado tanto, pero le preocupaba no ser capaz de hacer transformaciones más convincentes, más perfectas. Así, desde ese día cada tarde se dedicaba a perfeccionar algún animal concreto. Esa tarde le tocaba al conejo. La transformación le salió perfecta, estaba tan contenta que empezó a correr y saltar de alegría, pero como aun no controlaba mucho el cuerpo de un conejo, terminó atascada en el rosal.

Entonces es cuando apareció Diana y la situación tuvo lugar. Al principio pensó en decir algo para que supiera que ella no era un conejo de verdad, pero estaba siendo todo tan incómodo y Diana tan amable que no supo hacer nada. Estaba tan a gusto mientras le rascaba detrás las orejas… Sus caricias eran suaves y agradables. Y Diana… estaba tan… triste. Escuchó todo lo que dijo y ahora sabía cómo se sentía en realidad. ¿Habría que decirle algo? No sabía que se sintiera así. Siempre tan arrogante y altiva, Akko no pensaba que ella también tuviera sus problemas. Aunque siempre se estaba metiendo con ella… Bueno, en realidad eran las otras dos las que siempre se burlaban, pero Diana se lo permitía, así que no era mucho mejor. ¿Por qué le daba tanta rabia que Akko fuera un desastre con la magia?

Akko siguó dando vueltas en la cama hasta que se decidió. Mañana hablaría con ella para aclarar las cosas y de paso le devolvería el pañuelo.

* * *

Diana se encontraba en su habitación leyendo una carta de sus padres. Le decían que les había llegado la noticia de su reciente premio y que no esperaban menos de su hija. Le animaban a seguir con los estudios y que no se distrajera de su objetivo, ser una digna heredera de la familia.

Siempre que Diana recibía cartas de sus padres albergaba en su corazón la esperanza que algún día le preguntaran al menos como estaba ella. Siempre hablaban de lo mucho que significaba ser parte de la familia Cavendish y como ella tenía que seguir estudiando para ser una válida portadora del apellido. Nunca había un _¿Cómo estás?, ¿Te lo pasas bien?, ¿Cómo están tus amigas?, Te echamos de menos_. Siempre los estudios, el honor, los estudios, el honor. Mientras terminaba de leer la carta, entro Akko en la habitación como un huracán.

"¡Diana! ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Ahora!" Gritó.

Diana sorprendida, escondió la carta detrás suya. "Akko! Pero que se supone que haces! Se nota que no te han enseñado modales, por lo menos podrías llamar a la puerta."

"¡No hay tiempo que perder!" Akko notó a Diana inquieta, y se fijó en la carta que tenía en sus manos. "Eh, ¿qué escondes ahí? ¡Es una carta! Oh, ¿será una carta de amor? Ho ho ho" Y tan pronto dijo eso, le quitó la carta de las manos y empezó a leer.

Pilló a Diana desprevenida y le costó unos segundos reaccionar. "¿Puede saberse que estás haciendo, Akko? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso, primero para entrar, y después para leer mis correspondencias privadas?" De los ojos de Diana salían chispas de rabia. Con un hechizo le quitó la carta de las manos y estaba a punto de hacer otro para echar a Akko de ahí, cuando vio que algo brillaba en su mejilla. Akko estaba... estaba llorando?

Akko no dejaba de mirar el suelo, mientras poco a poco iba derramando pequeñas lágrimas. "Oye... ¿Qué te pasa, Akko? ¿Por qué lloras ahora? Debería ser yo la que llore después de lo que acabas de hacer." Diana se dio cuenta de que aun chinchándola, Akko no reaccionaba. Se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Akko empezó a hablar. "No es justo. No te lo mereces. Realmente eres muy fuerte, Diana." Diana no entendía a qué se refería con eso. "Sabes, siempre he pensado que eras muy arrogante, irritante, pretenciosa, y sabelotodo. Y sabes que, resulta que es cierto."

"Quien te crees que-"

"Pero además también eres una buena persona, fuerte, lista, guapa, que se preocupa por los demás y trata de ayudar."

"A qué viene todo este discurso? ¿Primero me insultas y luego me halagas?"

"Ayer te encontraste un conejo herido y lo curaste. Lo cuidaste y lo mimaste hasta que se puso mejor."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Akko extendió su mano y le dio su pañuelo ya límpio. "Esto... es mi pañuelo. ¿Pero cómo...?" En ese momento Diana lo entendió. Ese conejo era Akko.

"Veo que ya lo entiendes. En ese momento, me cuidaste. También me dijiste cosas. Me dijiste como te sentías. He... he visto como puedes ser. Como eres. Y lo siento por no haberme dado cuenta."

Diana se estaba poniendo roja. "Así que eras tu... y escuchaste todo lo que dije."

"Sí, y ahora sé que estás triste. Siempre había pensado que ser de una familia rica y de magos tenía que ser lo mejor, que cada día sería una aventura. Saber usar la mágia ya desde pequeña hubiera sido genial. Y por eso te envidiaba. Pero ahora..."

Diana dejó ir un suspiro. "Pues ahora ya sabes que nada más lejos de eso. Mi vida no es ideal, no es fácil ni tranquila. No es nada divertida."

"¡Pues eso no puede ser!" Dijo Akko enfadada. "¡No puede ser, la magia tiene que ser divertida, alegrar a la gente, como la de Shiny Chariot!"

"¡Deja de decir tonterías, deja en paz mi vida! He nacido donde he nacido, y nada va a cambiar eso. Que me hables de lo bonito que podría ser usar la magia como Chariot no va a hacer nada distinto." Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Diana.

Akko estuvo en silenció un instante y después se acercó a Diana y la abrazó. "No lo voy a permitir. Voy a hacer que la magia te haga reir, que te haga disfrutar, que te haga ser feliz."

Diana no sabía qué hacer. Akko la estaba abrazando otra vez, dándole calidez. Al final, solo pudo ponerse a llorar. Lloró durante un buen rato, mientras Akko la seguía cogiendo con sus brazos, dándole apoyo y confort. Cuando pareció que se había calmado, Diana rompió el abrazo. "¿Por qué me ayudas? Solo quieres demostrarme lo muy equivocada que estoy con Chariot y su magia."

"Te equivocas, es porque me importas. Eres mi compañera de clase y lo estás pasando mal. Al igual que tu ayudaste a ese conejo, yo voy a ayudarte a ti." Afirmó Akko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "A partir de ahora mismo empieza el plan _Hacer que la magia haga feliz a Diana_."

A Diana se le escapó una risa. "Primero deberías mejorar en la creación de títulos para tus planes. Y después ya si eso podemos pensar en la magia."

Akko fingió hacerse la ofendida. "Así que la señorita Diana ha decidido convertirse en humorista, ¿eh? Pues para que lo sepas he mejorado muchísimo. No fui yo la que sé creyó que un conejo era real."

"Touché, debo admitir que esa transfiguración fue muy convincente. Quizás deberías dedicarte a ser conejo, en lugar de aprendiz de maga." Dijo burlonamente.

Akko iba a responderle, pero decidió no hacerlo. Diana parecía estar de mejor humor y eso la alegraba. "Bien, ahora que por fin hemos hablado y dejado las cosas claras, ¿qué te parece si nos hacemos amigas?"

"¿Amigas? ¿Tu y yo?"

"Mmmm sí, ¿ves a alguien más en la sala?"

Diana no contestó.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? ¿O acaso nunca antes alguien te había pedido de ser amigas antes y ahora no sabes que contestar?" Justo dijo eso, Diana se dio la vuelta para esconder su cara. Akko había acertado, desafortunadamente. "Oye, perdón. Soy un poco desastre a veces. Quiero que seamos amigas Diana, así podré enseñarte como de divertida puede llegar a ser la magia."

Las palabras de Akko llegaron a Diana. Una amiga de verdad, alguien que no se acerca a ella por admiración o intereses. "De acuerdo. Seamos amigas pues." Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de Diana.

"¡Bien! Hecho pues. A partir de mañana comemos juntas en la cafetería." Akko se dio la vuelta para irse de la habitación.

"Akko, gracias." Diana dijo esas palabras de verdad.

"He he, de nada, de nada. Aunque si me lo quieres agradecer muy mucho, cuando quieras puedes rascarme detrás de las orejas. Se sintió muy bien siendo conejo. Bye bye." Y así salió por la puerta, dejando a una Diana un poco sonrojada.

"Cuando quieras..." Aunque ya nadie la oyó.


	2. Con el frío

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia**

 **Este capítulo es el último. Inicialmente solo quería hacer un oneshot con el primero, pero al final me pareció que unir estas dos historias quedaba bien. Y este capítulo en particular es simplemente para consentirme y darme un gusto :3** **¡** E **spero que os guste!**

* * *

"¡Es terrible, se acabó, no hay solución! No sé qué hacer, ¡me odiará! ¡Qué poco ha durado!" Akko iba de un lado al otro de la habitación sin parar. Llevaba así unos 20 minutos ya y Lotte y Sucy empezaban a pasar de preocupadas a molestas.

"Akko, sé que eres hiperactiva, pero puedes no hacer... lo-que-sea-que-estés-haciendo a las 7 de la mañana? Algunas personas queremos dormir, ¿no Lotte?" Dijo Sucy con los ojos medio abiertos.

"¿Eh? Ah, bueno, supongo que lo que Sucy quiere decir es que al principio nos has asustado porque pensábamos que pasaba algo serio..."

"¡Es súper serio! Si no consigo que esto salga bien, ¡se acabó! ¡Pum! De nada habrán servido todos estos días, quedaré como una persona terrible, ¡seré un fraude!" Espetó Akko estresada.

Sucy se sorprendió de que Akko supiera incluso que significaba la palabra "fraude", pero como no tenía más ganas de discutir, cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta en la cama dando la espalda a Akko a modo de respuesta. Lotte, que odiaba las situaciones tensas, intentó hablar con Akko para calmarla.

"Akko, entiendo que esto te preocupa y que ya se acerca el día, pero has hecho ya todo lo que podías y seguro que todo sale bien."

Akko miró a Lotte y negando con la cabeza dijo "No, no tengo el regalo..."

* * *

En dos días iba a ser el cumpleaños de Diana y Akko se había pasado toda la semana preparando su fiesta. Evidentemente Diana no sabía nada y no se llegaba ni a imaginar que Akko había hablado incluso con Hannah y Barbara para organizar su fiesta. El plan era celebrar una fiesta en el teatro de la escuela. Akko preparó un espectáculo de magia al estilo de Shiny Chariot, donde se transfiguraba en múltiples animales mientras Lotte y Sucy la ayudaban creando efectos especiales. Con el permiso de las profesoras, ya tenían la sala reservada y habían empezado a decorarla. Respecto a la comida, descubrieron que Lotte tenía mucha habilidad con los pasteles y con la ayuda de Hannah y Barbara, que sabían los gustos de Diana, hicieron un pastel personalizado para Diana. Resultó que a Diana le encantaba el pastel de zanahoria y el sabor a limón. Así pués, le pusieron una cobertura de azúcar glasé de limón que dejó a todas con ganas de probar un trozo.

Al final, llegó el día de la fiesta y todo salió según lo previsto. A las 6 de la tarde Hannah y Barbara consiguieron enredar a Diana para que las acompañara a la sala del teatro con la excusa de que querían practicar un poco de magia y allí nadie las molestaría. Al llegar, dejaron pasar primero a Diana y al abrir la puerta centenares de bolitas de confeti salieron disparadas al aire de las varitas de todas las presentes al grito de "¡Sorpresa!".

Diana se había quedado muda. En la sala estaban Lotte, Sucy, Akko, Hannah y Barbara, el grupito de Amanda, e incluso todas las profesoras, así como algunas personas que le sonaban de clase. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Akko la cogió del brazo y la obligo a sentarse en una de las butacas en primera fila. A su señal, la profesora Úrsula cerró las luces y Akko y sus amigas subieron al escenario.

"¿Hola? ¿Se me oye? Bueno, Diana hemos preparado un espectáculo para ti. ¡Que empiece la magia!" Fue decir eso y que el show empezara. Durante media hora, Akko imitó un espectáculo de Shiny Chariot que a ella de pequeña le había marcado mucho. Claro está que su habilidad mágica aun dejaba mucho que desear, pero allí donde Shiny Chariot se transformaba en halcón, Akko se convertía en un canario. Done Chariot se transfiguraba en un delfín majestuoso, Akko se transformaba en un tiburón más tierno que feroz. Y así fue todo. El resultado fue un espectáculo más bien cómico pero que gustó a todas las presentes. Diana siguió anonadada.

Al terminar, Akko dijo unas palabras. "Bueno, hehe, ¿os ha gustado? Nos hemos esforzado mucho. ¿Te ha gustado Diana? Todo esto lo hemos hecho para ti, ¡para que veas que la magia puede ser divertida y que no hay que perder nunca la ilusión!"

Diana que hasta el momento estaba sin palabras, se recompuso un poco y se dirigió a todas las presentes. "Gracias por haber preparado todo esto, no me lo esperaba lo más mínimo. El espectáculo me ha gustado mucho, me ha recordado a uno que vi hace mucho tiempo... Aunque Akko, creo que tengo que enseñarte algún que otro truco para las transfiguraciones. Sigues teniendo muchos fallos, pero se nota que has mejorado. Gracias a todas por esta velada, no hacía falta que os molestarais tanto." Akko, que se había hecho un poco la ofendida se fue corriendo a buscar alguna cosa. Mientras Diana hablaba con todo el mundo para mostrar su agradecimiento, Akko volvió con el pastel.

A partir de ese momento todas se pusieron a hablar entre sí mientras comían el pastel. Fue un éxito, ya que no quedo ni una pizca. La gente empezó a darle los regalos a Diana. Había tantos que ya no sabía de quien era cual. Cuando ya dieron casi las 9 de la noche, las profesoras apremiaron a las alumnas para que se terminara la fiesta y se fueran a dormir. Aun entonces, Akko no le había dado su regalo a Diana.

* * *

"Así que estás aquí." Dijo Akko después de llegar a lo más alto de la torre. Diana estaba sentada en el borde de la torre que servía de zona de despegue para salir volando en escoba. Desde allí, el paisaje que se podía ver bajo las estrellas era precioso. Se podía ver prado y montañas a kilómetros de distancia. La noche era clara y sin nubes, permitiendo ver las estrellas y sus constelaciones.

Diana solo giró la cabeza, vio que era Akko y a modo de respuesta le sonrió. Desde que habían empezado a ser amigas, Diana solía sonreír más. No es que antes no lo hiciera, lo hacía, pero solía ser una sonrisa altiva o de autosuficiencia. Antes sonreír era para Diana la expresión de un trabajo bien hecho, de cumplir con el deber, una sonrisa que le aseguraba que era inteligente y sabía lo que se hacía. Ahora cuando sonreía, lo hacía para mostrar un sentimiento más tierno. Y Akko se daba cuenta.

Akko se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Diana esperó a que Akko se pusiera a hablar de manera animada y ruidosa como hacía siempre, pero ésta solo la miró un momento y después se puso a contemplar el horizonte. Como Diana no tenía nada que decir, se puso ella también a disfrutar simplemente del paisaje y la brisa nocturna que le acariciaba el pelo. Estuvieron un buen rato sin decirse nada, simplemente aprovechando la compañía de la otra. En ese momento Diana estornudó.

"¡Achís!"

Akko pareció salir de su estado de tranquilidad para mirarla. "¿Tienes frío?" Se acercó un poco más a ella hasta que se tocaban con los hombros y le frotó un poco la espalda.

"No es nada, tranquila. Simplemente por la noche refresca un poco." Le contestó Diana, aunque se notaba que estaba empezando a temblar. "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo me has encontrado?"

"Bueno, no hay muchos sitios tranquilos en la escuela que estén abiertos aun cuando es de noche, así que ha sido rápido."

"¿Me has buscado por toda la escuela? ¿Por qué?"

Akko se sonrojó, había llegado el momento. "Pues, bueno, ¡la verdad es que… mmmm… antes en la fiesta… que no te he preguntado si te había gustado!" Como no le salían las palabras, estaba dando un rodeo a ver si el tema salía solo.

"¿Eh? Ah, claro que sí. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba para nada. Te has esforzado mucho y te lo agradezco. Ha sido la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que me han hecho nunca." Explico Diana con ojos alegres.

"¡Me alegro que te lo hayas pasado bien! Así es como deberían ser todos tus días." Afirmó Akko con determinación.

Diana ahogó una pequeña risa. "Ha sido el mejor regalo que me podían hacer." Dijo eso con una expresión tímida pero feliz. Recogió sus piernas contra su pecho y escondió la cara entre sus rodillas.

Akko estaba hechizada por como Diana se estaba comportando. Esas sonrisas tímidas y esa sinceridad la estaban abrumando. Le llenaba de felicidad ver que Diana poco a poco iba saliendo de su cascarón de seriedad y cumplimiento del deber para dejar entrar un poco de felicidad y diversión en su vida. Era el momento, ahora o nunca.

"Diana, hablando de regalos... Aún no te he dado el mío."

Diana miró a Akko con asombro. "Pero pensaba que la fiesta ya era-" Antes de que pudiera terminar, Akko sacó de detrás de su espalda un paquete irregular mal envuelto con papel rojo. Se notaba que Akko lo había envuelto ella misma por los cortes desiguales que se veían en el papel y por la gran cantidad de celo mal enganchado por todas partes. A Diana le pareció desastroso y a la vez adorable. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Diana cogió el paquete y se lo puso en su regazo. Miro a Akko con interrogación.

"Venga, ¡ábrelo! ¿A qué esperas?" La apremió Akko.

Diana hizo lo que le decía y empezó a rasgar el papel. Dentro del paquete había una bufanda. Era muy larga, demasiado larga. Era una bufanda a rayas de muchos colores que no pegaban entre sí. De hecho, parecía que en lugar de haber sido la intención del diseñador poner colores que fueran a juego, había intentado todo lo contrario. Las rayas eran algunas más gruesas que otras, algunas más rectas y otras más torcidas. Era una bufanda que seguramente nadie querría comprar en las tiendas, pensando que eso nunca podría verse bien en nadie. A Diana, sin embargo, le encantó. Parecía algo que Akko misma podría llevar puesto.

"Muchas gracias... No tendrías que haberte molestado en comprarme un regalo."

"No la he comprado, de hecho... La he hecho yo. Lotte me enseñó un poco cómo" respondió Akko. Eso sorprendió a Diana e hizo que la bufanda le gustara aún más. No solo le había preparado una fiesta de cumpleaños, sino que se había molestado en tejerle una bufanda. Qué mal la había juzgado al principio. "Ya sé que no es perfecta, pero creo que ha quedado bastante bien. De hecho, ¿has visto los colores? ¿a que combinan perfectamente? Estuve pensando muchísimo en qué colores poner, pero como al final no me decidía por ninguna combinación pensé en ponerlos todos. Así es mucho mejor-"

Diana la abrazó. Eso pilló a Akko por sorpresa, no estaba acostumbrada a que Diana hiciera estas cosas. Normalmente era ella la que saltaba encima de la gente. Diana abrazó a Akko con fuerza y empezó a llorar. Akko, que no sabía qué hacer, le empezó a acariciar el pelo. No dijeron nada durante unos minutos hasta que Diana dejó de llorar y se apartó un poco para poder mirar a Akko a los ojos. Sin dejar de abrazarla, Diana movió su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de Akko.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?" Preguntó Diana. Sin esperar respuesta la besó. Sus labios se tocaron muy suavemente sin saber muy bien cómo moverse. Era la primera vez que Diana o Akko besaban a alguien, así que tenían que aprender un poco sobre la marcha. Las dos cerraron los ojos y dejaron que sus bocas encontraran el camino. No tenían ninguna prisa, así que se lo tomaron con calma, despacio. Los labios de Diana estaban aún salados por las lágrimas y Akko lo notó. Pensó en todos los momentos en que Diana debía de haber sufrido, sola, sin nadie con quien poder desahogarse. Darse cuenta de eso solo le dio más ganas de besarla y acercarla contra su cuerpo. Akko abrazó también a Diana pasándole las manos por la cintura. Entonces se dio cuenta de Diana estaba un poco fría.

Se separaron un momento para mirarse a los ojos y Akko aprovecho para coger la bufanda de las manos de Diana. Enrolló un extremo de la bufanda en el cuello de Diana para que pudiera estar más calentita y el otro se lo puso ella. Diana observó como Akko se enredaba con tantos metros de bufanda y luchaba desesperadamente para no crear más nudos después de deshacer uno. Antes le hubiera enfadado ver lo torpe y desmañada que Akko podía llegar a ser, atribuyéndolo a una falta de disciplina personal y vagancia, pero ahora sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver y que simplemente esa era la personalidad de Akko, un desastre. Pero un desastre muy adorable.

Cuando Akko por fin consiguió que la bufanda las tapara a las dos, puso una sonrisa de satisfacción de oreja a oreja como si acabara de ganar una competición de enrollar bufandas. "Ahora ya no tendrás frio" comentó Akko.

"La verdad es que antes de que me pusieras la bufanda, ya no tenía frio" dijo Diana tímidamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Akko se sonrojó y escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Diana. Diana le acarició el pelo y las dos se pusieron a mirar otra vez el paisaje. Akko dejo su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Diana y ésta dejó su mano en la mejilla de la otra. Con la bufanda envolviendo a las dos brujas, ya ninguna de las dos podía sentir el viento frío de la noche. Una pequeña llama acababa de encenderse.


End file.
